A Normal Highschool LifeNOT!
by megashypuppy
Summary: Six pop stars on the rise to fame, must face their biggest challenge yet...High School! And with a new school with mean girls, strict teachers, and cute guys, what could possibly go wrong? MAJOR REDS! Other original pairing included.


**Welcome to preview (well, actually prologue) of my new story, A Normal Highschool Life...Not! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

"And that song ends Ocean's Final Performance for the summer. But don't worry! She'll return for another appearance in December for the Winter Bash! Other rising stars such as..."

Ocean walked off the stage, waving at her fans as she exited from her last concert of the summer. She got into her private dressing room and took of the silver tiara she was wearing. Being Ocean Princess, her tiara was something she wore for every concert. No matter was she was wearing with it. She then changed into light blue jeans, a dark blue tank top, and blue flats. She also grabbed a thin white sweater to go over her top.

She sat down at her mirror and took out her green contacts and shook her blonde hair out of the bun it was in. She heard a knock on her door as she combed out her hair.

"Come in!" A man with black hair and light blue eyes came into the room. He looked like he was in his 20s, but he was really in his 30s. He smiled.

"That was a great concert tonight Bubbles! You looked like you had fun." Bubbles smiled.

"I did. I had to have fun on the last concert of the summer, dad. I won't get another one for awhile." Her dad laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm glad. You can finally relax for a few weeks before you go back to school." Bubbles nodded as she finished combing her hair. She got up and went to the door next to her father.

"Come on, I'm hungry and we have to go meet Andy for dinner or he'll get angry."

"Yeah, your brother is a very impatient person." With that, Bubbles and her dad left to go meet up with Andy, Bubbles's brother and her dad's son.

* * *

In a big, grey tour bus that was decorated, Another up and coming pop star sat. She was texting her friends back at her school. Yeah, she also kept her identity a secret from everyone that wasn't working with her, her closest friends in the whole world, or her family.

Truth be told, living two different lives was way harder than it seemed. It was nothing like the movies she would watch with her friends from school. You know, the ones where a girl or guy can live two lives at the same time and it's not challenging at all. Yeah...

They are completely wrong. But then again, since when are movies completely right either?

Anyways, this girl had long white hair stopping at the bottom of her back, and pretty silver eyes. The bus she sat in was quiet, except for the sound her phone made when she pushed the buttons on it and when she got a text. Her driver looked in the mirror at her.

"You okay, Bell?" She asked. Bell smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just texting my friends."

"Kay, just making sure." After that, the bus went silent again.

* * *

A teenage girl wearing sunglasses and a grey and purple cap walked out of a tall building. The sign on the side read 'Rising Star Records'. She didn't look like someone who could have any business there. That was exactly how she wanted it to be.

She walked into an ally past Rising Star and jumped over the fence. Doing sports at school really helped her out when she had to run away from the paparazzi. It also helped her get through the shortcut to her house. Or mansion.

She unlocked the door with her key and wasn't surprised to find it quiet. Her parents had a lot of work. And they didn't know she was coming early either. She sighed and pulled off her sunglasses.

 _'Why did I decide to come early again? It was to surprise everyone but-'_

"Bunny? What are you doing here?" Bunny jumped as she was torn from her thoughts by a voice. She turned around to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Hi Kevin! How ya been? Did you get a girlfriend over the summer?" She teased her younger brother. He blushed and glared at her.

"Is that really how you're going to greet me? I haven't seen you in two months!" Bunny smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, bring it in bro." Kevin chucked as Bunny hugged him. They pulled apart but Bunny kept her hands on Kevin's shoulders.

"But seriously, Did you get a girlfriend?"

* * *

Banana Stone stood in front of her closet, putting away her clothes. She had just gotten back from her tour around the US. After finishing, she plopped down on her bed. Her phone rang and she answered, already knowing it was her manager.

"What do you want Bree? I had my last concert already. A week ago. What's this about?"

"Banana, I just wanted to tell you about a gig I got for Dani Lion." Banana sat up from her bed.

"Where and when is it?"

"The Winter Bash. December 24th. You and a few other famous faces are going to be preforming. There's also going to be another band."

"What band?"

"No one knows yet. There's going to be a competition between a few schools. Your school included. The winner/s will preform with you and the other stars at the bash."

"Oh, I see. Cool!" While on the phone, Banana walked out of her room and into the kitchen of her apartment. She was hungry so she decided to make a sandwich.

"You also might have to meet up with the other pop stars that are performing there. You were told that you need to write a song to perform as a group."

"Kay. That's fine with me. I'd love to meet up with the other performers. That all?"

"Yep. I'll tell you when I get word on who you'll have to meet up with. Bye."

"Bye!" Banana finished making her sandwich and sat down on her couch. She tossed her phone aside and turned on her TV.

* * *

Buttercup Black flipped through the channels on her TV until she found the one she was looking for. Hockey.

Her team was playing tonight and she had to see the game. She picked up her phone and called her best friend who was also a fan of the same team.

"Hey Butch, are you seeing this! We're winning!" The person on the other side of the line was very confused.

"...Seeing what BC?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"The Hockey game.? Are you even watching it?!"

"No. My little sis it having a sleepover and her and her friends stole the TV from me."

"That sucks. Hey, you wanna come over here? You could spend the night on my couch and we could watch the game together."

"Sure. I'll get on my motorcycle right now. See you in about te-"

"YES! GOAL! Hurry up! You're missing it!" Butch rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, got BC, I'm on my way." He hung up and BC set her phone on her coffee table and continued watching the game.

Butch came ten minutes later. She got up and unlocked the door and greeted him.

"Finally! Gosh, you took forever." Butch rolled his eyes. He walked in and sat down on Buttercup's couch. BC locked the door and sat down after him.

"I ordered pizza. It should be here in like, 15 minutes."

"Great, I'm starving. My sister and her friends eat like wild animals." Buttercup laughed.

"She gets it from you." BC's phone rang and she sighed and answered it.

"What do you want? I'm watching the game with Butch."

"Sheesh, why are you so mad? I just called to tell you about your next gig. Am I interrupting your precious time with your boyfriend?" BC's face turned completely red.

"MOM!"

* * *

As she waled off the stage, Cherry Nova smiled at her fans as they cheered her name.

"CHERRY! CHERRY! CHERRY! CHER-!" They went on and on. Cherry's fans pumped their fists in the air as they screamed.

"Hey! Cherry!" Cherry's smile faded away as she heard the voice of her 'number one fan.' Princess Morbucks. Cherry put on a fake smile as she turned to greet her fan.

"OMG! Cherry, that was like, your best performance ever! So amazing!"

"Aww, thank you!" Cherry said to Princess. Despite only being a teenager in school, Princess's family was rich and could pay to let Princess in to concerts and stuff like that. Cherry was used to Princess coming to her concerts. But that didn't mean she liked it.

Cherry Nova was just a stage name to hide her true identity. In her normal life, Cherry Nova was known as Blossom Taylor. A normal high school girl. A nerd. A nobody. No one would suspect her of being a pop star. Blossom did keep to herself at school since her parents wanted to keep her identity secret. Although, she did keep her distance from people, not wanting to blow her cover. If it was up to Blossom herself, everyone would know who she is.

"So Cherry, how's it been? I'm going to be like, SO bored without you. I wish summer wouldn't have to end."

"It's been good lately. I haven't been as stressed about concerts since I know I'm catching a break for a while. At least until the Winter Bash. And I doubt that you'd be bored without me. Anyways, I have to go. Sorry we couldn't talk more!" Cherry said to Princess before stepping into her dressing room. She closed to door and her puppy ran up to her.

"Hey Kitty! Did you miss me?" Blossom smiled petting her dog. Kitty started to run around the room while Blossom sat down in front of her mirror, taking out her contacts. She also took of her sparkly black top hat.

Blossom sighed. Being a pop star was a dream come true for Blossom. She had wanted to be one since she was a kid. But, it wasn't fun pretending to be someone she wasn't. Blossom hated that. So she decided to do something about it.

* * *

 _"Mom, Dad, I want to tell everyone who I am!" Blossom said to her parents. They looked at her surprised._

 _"Look, we know how much you hate it but, it's for the best. We want you to have a normal life." Blossom frowned and looked at the ground._

 _"I know that...it's just...I hate keeping it a secret. School sucks since everyone thinks I'm just some nerd. And everyone thinks Cherry Nova is a girl with no brains and only has her looks. I have to hide a part of myself where ever I go. Please let me tell people. It would mean the world to me." Blossom's parents smiled._

 _"If it means that much to you, then yes. You can reveal your identity after your next concert. There's a meeting scheduled for you right after. In fact, Mr. Prince scheduled it earlier today." Blossom gave a bright smile and hugged her parents._

 _"Yes! Thank you guys so much!"_

* * *

Blossom smiled. Finally. She had been waiting for this moment the whole night.

Blossom got dressed into a pair of black jean shorts, a pink tank top, a red sweatshirt, and black flats. She took her hair out of the two ponytails she had it in and put it into a messy bun with a small red ribbon holding it in place.

Deciding she was ready, Blossom stepped out of her dressing room and walked to her interview.

Stepping though the door, she glanced that the interview and the camera man that she had brought with her. The interviewer smiled.

"Welcome Miss Nova. You look different than you do when you are performing. Anyway, I was told that you have some big news to share with the public?" Blossom smiled and nodded.

"Yep! It's about my identity. You're the lucky crew that gets to cover it." Blossom watched as the woman who would interview her gasped. The woman hadn't gotten a good look at Blossom's eyes until Blossom had walked up to the chair in front of her interviewer.

"You-your eyes!? Their really pink?!" Blossom nodded.

"Yep. Anyways, can we start the interview? I've been really looking forward to this." The woman looked on amazed and confused, but she smiled anyways.

"Alright. Dave! Get the camera ready! This is going to be one heck of a story!"

* * *

 **And that begins the prologue for this story. Man, I've been super excited for this to air and I hope you guys enjoyed!  
**

 **I already have some stuff written out for this and a plot and stuff. Yeah... I know that doesn't sound exciting, but trust me, I know that it'll be good. At least that's what I'm hoping.**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll tune in to the next chapter and stick with me till the end!**

 **Bye guys**

 **-Shypuppy**


End file.
